


нормы идут нахуй

by жёлтая сунарина (librevers)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, M/M, Murder, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, hinata is hot as hell, it's a lil fucked up but i still call it fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/%D0%B6%D1%91%D0%BB%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0
Summary: Сакуса Киёми любит опасность. Иначе не оказался бы в якудза. Лёгкий адреналин стал личным наркотиком, без которого он сошёл бы с ума.Хината Шоё — это грёбаная хуманизация адреналина.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 18





	нормы идут нахуй

**Author's Note:**

> для #OmihinaWeek 2020  
> day 1: from enemies to lovers + yakuza!au

— Доброе утро, Оми-сан! — солнечно улыбается Хината, отрывая взгляд от плиты.

Сакуса болезненно морщится и отводит взгляд. По привычке.

Нет, не хватает у него сил долго смотреть на Хинату. Всё ещё слишком яркий. Всё ещё слишком выбивается из мрачного интерьера квартиры Сакусы. Хоть Хината и выглядит так, словно провёл здесь всю жизнь, а не одну ночь. Одет в огромную чёрную футболку, которую стащил из шкафа в спальне, настолько длинную, что дотягивается до середины мощных бёдер. Их мышцы перекатываются под кожей, покрытой лёгким, ровным загаром, пока Хината переступает с ноги на ногу: не в силах стоять на одном месте. Ждёт, когда на сковородке поджарится сырая яичная смесь. Через долгие полминуты смазывает яичный блинчик двумя ложками томатной пасты и ловко сворачивает в аккуратный рулетик. Тамагояки вместо яичницы, к которой привык Сакуса. Ему не лень готовить, но лень заморачиваться.

— Утренний поцелуй? — хихикает Хината и подмигивает. — Я уже сходил в душ и почистил зубы, — сообщает таким тоном, будто Сакуса мог всерьёз не заметить, как с его волос изредка скатываются капельки воды. Рыжие влажные пряди чуть темнее обычного, но всё ещё слишком яркие. Огонь, что вот-вот вспыхнет смертельным пожаром. _Опасность_.

Сакуса любит опасность. Иначе не оказался бы в якудза. Лёгкий адреналин стал личным наркотиком, без которого он сошёл бы с ума.

Хината Шоё — грёбаная хуманизация адреналина.

— Воздержусь, — отрезает Сакуса, прежде чем придумывает причины для отказа. Вырвалось чисто из вредности.

Хината в открытую смеётся, мягко и _любовно_. Не огонь и не пожар, а ласковое пламя в камине. Адреналин сменяется выбросом эндорфинов в кровь.

Сакуса напрягается ещё сильнее.

Ему не нравится то, что с ним происходит. Не нравится, что смех Хинаты заставляет сердце ухнуть вниз, словно Сакуса гнал на машине под сотку в гору, подъём сменился спуском, и машина оторвалась от земли.

Чувство полёта возникает только во время падения.

Сакуса не готов падать.

…вот только уже упал, думает он. И это ему тоже не нравится. Как и то, что его самообладания хватает ровно на минуту, и потом, вопреки собственному отказу, он сам подходит к Хинате и целует прямо в улыбку. Тот хмыкает, слегка втягивает нижнюю губу Сакусы, отпускает, неспешно проводит по ней языком. Воздух густеет, дышать невозможно. Адреналин, эндорфины, всё разом. _Полёт_.

Сакуса упал, но вопреки логике — продолжает лететь.

…о какой логике речь, если язык Хинаты скользит в его рот и заставляет его, Сакусу, кто воспитывал в себе хладнокровие с детства, — нахуй _гореть_?

Воздух кончается. Хината освобождает его рот и невесомо касается губами щеки.

— Пойдём завтракать, — невинно говорит он.

Будто и не было ничего. Будто в нём, таком вот горячем и жарком, самообладания больше, чем в Сакусе, — спокойном, равнодушном, стабильном… когда-то. Очень давно. До злополучного (счастливого?) дня, когда Мейан представил Шакалам Хинату Шоё.

— Сейчас? — хрипло выдыхает Сакуса. Стук сердца отдаётся в ушах, взгляд нечёткий.

И это с ним сделал всего один поцелуй.

Как же он слаб.

— Оми-сан, ты, конечно, нравишься мне больше всех на свете, но даже ради тебя я не пропущу завтрак, — с детской серьёзностью возражает Хината, склоняет голову и смотрит исподлобья. Само очарование.

— Но потом, — он отводит взгляд, его щёки покрываются румянцем, но не из-за смущения, а от… предвкушения, — продолжим, Оми-сан? — смотрит в глаза и прикусывает губу.

Сакусы хватает только на короткое «да», быстрый поцелуй в лоб и спешный побег к обеденному столу. Спиной ощущает смешливый взгляд, которым его провожает Хината.

Оказавшись за столом, Сакуса стискивает кудри до боли в пальцах и зажмуривает глаза. Невыносимо. Хината невыносим. Сакуса так долго не протянет, чтобы постоянно скакал пульс, от жара до холода за минуту.

Тёплое чувство, которое Сакуса не спешит называть, таится где-то в глубине души, и он до смерти боится дать ему волю.

Ему нельзя. Он запретил себе. Давным-давно. Оно доступно тем, кто **не** переступал черту.

Жизнь до Хинаты нельзя назвать спокойной. Собрать деньги для Мейана. Убить тех, кто мешает. Но Сакуса занимается этим несколько лет, и тяжесть пистолета в руке, грохот выстрела, отдача в плечо, стук тела об пол и липкое журчание крови, обильно льющейся из дыры во лбу — никак его не цепляет. Он работал один; уезжал раньше, чем на место убийства приезжал человек, которому Мейан поручал убрать за Сакусой труп. Никаких эмоций, кроме того самого лёгкого адреналина, удовольствия от идеального выстрела и быстро сделанной работы. Лишь изредка накатывало отвращение, когда пересекался глазами со стеклянным взглядом трупа, или лужа крови слишком близко подступала к начищенным туфлям.

Он не считал, что устроился в жизни _нормально_. По сравнению с образом жизни обычных людей — тех, кого не сжирают иррациональные фобии, кто в определённый момент не переступил черту, после которой считать себя полноправным членом общества и рассчитывать на поддержку социальных институтов становится невозможно; кто свернул с дорожки _навсегда_ — образ жизни Сакусы можно назвать мерзким. Но на фоне других ребят из якудза, даже многих Шакалов, кто убирает за собой трупы сам, кто стреляет не точно в голову, а промахивается, попадает в плечо или живот и вынужден иметь дело с яростным, диким от боли и истекающим кровью уже-не-человеком, в которого приходится или стрелять повторно, или добивать врукопашку — Сакуса устроился отлично. Минимум грязи в самом грязном бизнесе. И получает за это неплохо. Хватило на квартиру в центре Токио с панорамными окнами.

А потом появился Хината.

Мейан попросил Сакусу поработать в паре с новеньким, рассказать, что да как. Познакомить с городом и преступным миром столицы.

Мейан широко улыбался, озвучивая свою просьбу. Тот ещё _шакал_. Теперь Сакусе кажется, что его кумичо знал всё наперёд.

Он тихонько стонет и сжимает волосы крепче. Солнечный свет, что льётся из огромных окон его гостиной-столовой, обжигает бледную, неприспособленную для тепла кожу.

Он ведь с первого взгляда возненавидел Хинату Шоё. И где он сейчас.

Сакуса ненавидел Хинату за то, что тот казался не просто обычным человеком, а самым _счастливым_. В первый же день существования их _вынужденного_ тандема — он весело и сбивчиво рассказывал какую-то историю о своей жизни в Мияги — тихой и спокойной префектуре, где якудза убивали нечасто и не боролись за первенство в шумном и хищном городе. Рассказывал, пока Сакуса не рявкнул, попросив заткнуться и сидеть молча.

Широкая, кажущаяся искренней улыбка должна была сползти с его лица и явить Сакусе истинную сущность Хинаты — мрачноватую и чуть озлобленную: дела якудза не могут не сказаться на тех, кто ими занимается. Но тот просто замолчал, кинув на Сакусу расстроенный взгляд, и отвернулся к окну.

— Я просто хотел подружиться, — пробормотал тогда Хината.

— Я не намерен становиться твоим другом. Ты раздражаешь, — отрезал Сакуса.

Слишком открытый. Слишком дружелюбный. Сакуса искал подвох в искренней улыбке, пытался додуматься, зачем притворяться добрым перед людьми, к которым завтра, возможно, явишься от Мейана с приказом убить. Никакой особой выгоды Хинате его поведение не приносило. И это бесило Сакусу ещё больше.

Хината не вписывался ни в какие рамки. В его, Сакусы, рамки.

В первый день Сакуса счёл его за врага, но сейчас думает, что, пожалуй, Хината просто зацепил его ещё тогда. И вчерашняя ночь стала закономерным разрешением напряжения, возникшего между ними с самого начала.

В нос ударяет запах еды.

— Оми-сан, всё в порядке? — ласково спрашивает Хината. Он опускается на стул напротив. Сакуса кивает, не поднимая головы, но наконец отпускает свои несчастные кудри.

— Спасибо за еду. — Хината складывает руки в молитвенном жесте, прикрывая глаза.

Сакуса бросает на него взгляд и повторяет за ним, отстав на секунду. Они берут в руки палочки и начинают есть.

Тамагояки — крайне простое блюдо, но Сакусе кажется, что это самое вкусное, что он когда-либо ел. Точнее, просто не особо прислушивался ко вкусу еды раньше.

Как и Хината, Сакуса придерживается определённого и крайне чёткого режима дня, но если для Хинаты рутина — помощь, источник сил и опора, то для Сакусы привычки — не более чем механизм, что поддерживает его существование. Он адаптировался. Просыпаться без будильника в шесть утра ровно, завтракать в шесть пятнадцать, выходить из дома в семь.

Сейчас одиннадцать утра. Сакуса самозабвенно проспал, и Хината, судя по всему, тоже. Сакусе некомфортно с непривычки, Хината выглядит счастливым как никогда раньше.

— Вкусно? — спрашивает он.

Сакуса кивает.

Волнение в груди ненадолго усмиряется. Сакуса откладывает палочки в сторону и глубоко выдыхает. Хотел было по привычке потянуться за тарелками и отнести в посудомойку, но Хината его опережает и снова исчезает на кухне.

Он хочет возразить, поскольку Хината в гостях, и это Сакусе нужно проявить заботу и гостеприимность. Но если Хината — гость, то это значит, что Хината скоро уйдёт.

Сакуса этого не—

…Он со вздохом поднимается со стула и подходит к окну.

Первое время у него немного кружилась голова — квартира находится на одном из последних этажей высотки, а окна совершенно прозрачные, и кажется, что стоишь у края крыши и в любую минуту можешь сорваться с огромной высоты вниз. Сакуса высоты не боится. Просто она напрягает. Далеко не так, как ощущение грязи, мысли о том, хорошо ли помыли стаканы и тарелки в ресторане, сколько людей прикасалось к упаковкам с продуктами до него.

Сакуса думает, что от обычной жизни его отделила именно фобия. Уже тогда стало понятно, что он… _дефектный_. Не имеет права на нормальную жизнь. И у него не было особого выбора, кроме как с каждым годом на один маленький шаг отступать от нормы. Отстраняться от семьи. От отца и матери. От Комори. В конце концов он замкнулся в себе настолько, что его переезд от родителей и смена телефонного номера, должно быть, никого никоим образом не задела.

Родители, впрочем, могли даже не заметить. И так вечно пропадали на работе. Единственный, с кем Сакуса хорошо поладил, кого считал _семьёй_ — это Комори Мотоя. Его кузен, который принял все заморочки Сакусы и продолжал с ним общаться. Комори заставлял его чувствовать себя нормальным. Убеждал, что с Сакусой всё _так_. Всё в порядке.

Сакуса мог рассказать Комори что угодно.

Сейчас он не имел права даже заговорить с ним.

Переступить черту, совершив убийство, оказалось на удивление просто. Наверное, потому, что Сакуса никогда не любил людей.

Смириться с тем, что эта черта навсегда отделила его от единственного друга — оказалось сложнее. Намного. Очень больно, по факту. Но Сакуса этот факт признавать отказался.

Вплоть до встречи с Хинатой, который напомнил ему о Комори.

Не характером, нет. Они разные. Общее в них лишь открытость и дружелюбие. И то, Комори более скрытен. Склонен к тому, чтобы дать раскрыться перед ним другому человеку, а своё — оставить при себе. Хината же готов делиться собой, он говорит много, громко и быстро, рассказывает о себе словно бы всё без утайки. У Комори голос ровный, Комори всегда спокоен, в то время как Хината сдержанный — дай ему волю, и он спалит тебя своим огнём. Хотя последнее Сакуса понял не сразу.

В первую очередь Хината напомнил Сакусе о Комори тем, что рядом с Хинатой всё кажется таким, как _нужно_.

Будто всё _нормально_.

Словно жизнь Сакусы не вывернута наизнанку, словно он не безнадёжно _одинок_. Будто и ему можно улыбаться и чему-то радоваться. Будто с ним кому-то, неким диковинным образом — приятно общаться.

Сакуса боялся в это верить.

Уже знал, насколько больно это отпускать.

— Оми-сан, ты в порядке? — Голос Хинаты слышится откуда-то из-за спины.

Сакуса усиленно всматривается в груды зданий у его ног. Над ними поднимается густой смог, который он ненавидит. Над смогом — небо цвета мутной лазури с белым диском солнца посередине. Серые и блёклые краски. До боли привычные.

— Киёми.

Сакуса вздрагивает и поворачивает голову. Хината стоит рядом, по сторону от него, смотрит настороженно — пытается понять по выражению лица, можно ли называть Сакусу по имени. Улыбается уголками губ. Сакуса отчётливо понимает, что покраснел. Это смущает ещё сильнее.

Ему можно _всё_ в отношении Сакусы, и он это отлично понимает.

Хината делает шаг к нему, оказывается близко-близко. Смотрит снизу-вверх, и в груди Сакусы разливается густое тепло: слишком очаровательная разница в росте. Хината проводит ладонью по его щеке, и он прикрывает глаза, подставляясь под прикосновение. Сердце колотится набатом. Ему кажется, что вот он моргнёт, и Хината исчезнет. Сакуса снова останется один.

И хотя до этого он провёл в одиночестве без малого пять лет, теперь перспектива снова остаться одному, наедине с собой и своими страшными путанными мыслями, перемешанными с воспоминаниями, окрашенными в грязно-серый, как токийский смог — пугает его сильнее, чем грязь, микробы и инфекции.

Хината обхватывает руками его талию и льнёт к нему, прижимаясь всем телом. Подбородком утыкается в грудь и, подняв голову, преданно смотрит Сакусе в глаза.

— Оми-сан, расслабься немного, — с горечью усмехается он. — Если взять только «здесь и сейчас» — нам ведь хорошо, верно?

Сакуса долго смотрит на Хинату. Рыжие волосы мерцают. Он касается их рукой и ощущает ласковое тепло. Как от кота, который одним своим присутствием делает весь дом уютнее.

Адреналин утихает. Всплеск эндорфинов успокаивается и сменяется более стабильным и надёжным серотонином.

Хината заставляет его чувствовать, будто всё _нормально_ , хотя Хината такой же **не** -нормальный, как сам Сакуса. Убивает не моргнув, умеет драться на ножах, на прошлой неделе лично зарезал парня из чужой якудза, который попытался убить их на улице. Его можно было просто застрелить, но Хината сам выбрал ближний бой.

Хината со смертельным блеском в глазах, жаждущий драки, и вот этот, домашний и уютный Хината — словно два разных человека. Они до сих пор не сложились в цельную картинку в голове Сакусы.

Ему стоило бы бояться Хинату, но так он нравится ему лишь сильнее.

Всё-таки они оба не-нормальные. Опасные. Огнестрельное оружие со сломанным предохранителем.

Сакуса наклоняется и снова целует Хинату.

Плевать.

Возможно, они не имеют права на счастье, но Сакуса впервые подумал, что на счастье права и правила не распространяются.

Счастье и _норма_ никоим образом не связаны.

Солнечный свет льётся в окна и согревает. Хината отвечает на поцелуй, Сакуса подхватывает его под ягодицы, и тот обвивает его талию ногами. Несмотря на свой очаровательный рост, он ничуть не пушинка, и это заводит Сакусу сильнее.

Никакой нормы нет.  
Есть лишь _здесь и сейчас_.

Здесь и сейчас…

— …ты мне нравишься, Шоё, — рвано выдыхает Сакуса между поцелуями и прижимается лоб ко лбу с Хинатой. — И мне с тобой хорошо.

Хината хищно ухмыляется и кусает Сакусу рядом с ключицей.

— Докажи, — шепчет в шею, проводит языком по кадыку и улыбается шире, когда Сакуса мычит от удовольствия.

— Я пустил тебя в свой дом. Вполне весомое доказательство. Что тебе ещё от меня нужно?

— Всё, — почти рычит Хината, сжимая ноги вокруг Сакусы. — И сейчас хочу быть сверху. Ты же не против, Киёми?

Сакусу хватает только на согласный стон.


End file.
